ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Buttons
The Chucklewood Critters Movie'' '''(also known as The Chucklewood Movie'' or simply'' Chucklewood Critters''') is a 2D traditional animated/3D computer-animated hybrid comedy film that will be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and produced by Warner Animation Group loosely based on the ''Chucklewood Critters series. The film is also a reboot to the series. Plot Ranger Jones' nephew, Johnny, is coming to visit for the summer and Buttons and Rusty along with their families and friends are really excited to see him. Eventually, Chucklewood Park is threatened to be shut down and destroyed by the evil Harold McCobb of "McCobb Corn Industry." Now, with Johnny's help, Buttons and Rusty and the rest of the critters must defeat and stop Harold McCobb from his greedy desires and save the park. Synopsis In Chucklewood Park, Ranger Jones prepares setting up the park for the first day of summer camp for the children. Meanwhile, in the middle of the forest, two anthropomorphic woodland cubs, a bear name Buttons and a fox name Rusty stumble around the woods and decides to go meddle around the campsite to see Jonesy. Soon, Jonesy explains to Buttons and Rusty that he's opening a yearly summer camp for the children. He also tells them that his nephew, Johnny is coming to Chucklewood for the summer, which makes Buttons and Rusty excited. Later, as Buttons and Rusty attend their last day of school when they meet up with their friends; Skipper and Bluebell, Turner, Skeeter and Freddie, who mostly picks Buttons who always calls him "Butt." Then, they meet up with two female bear and fox cubs, Bearbette and Frisky, who are Buttons and Rusty's girlfriends. During class, their teacher, Franklin the owl informs everyone that there's going to be an upcoming go-kart race which Rusty is looking forward to. As the cubs make their way home, in the save cave, from school, they tell their parents; Abner and George (the boy cubs' pops) and Bridgette and Rosie (the boy cubs' moms) about the go-kart race and Ranger Jones' nephew coming over. Meanwhile, back in the Ranger Station, the park commissioner stops by to Chucklewood to inform Ranger Jones that the park is being shut down by a company called "McCobb Corn Industry" run by its CEO, Harold McCobb. Ranger Jones tries to come up of a way to save the park. Suddenly, Johnny comes to Chucklewood Park a day early. Ranger Jones was very happy to see Johnny. But Johnny, however, was displeased of being here and has no interest in nature or wildlife. The next day, Buttons and Rusty comes to meet Johnny and introduce themselves. So excited seeing him, they decide to invite him over to their home for dinner which he accepts. Later that night as Johnny goes with Buttons and Rusty to their home, he's greeted by the cub's folks. During dinner, Johnny gets to know about the cubs and their folks. Abner and George try to exaggerate about their past with Ranger Jones. Johnny mentions about his mother, Sally, who used to work as a ranger in Chucklewood Park before becoming a wildlife expert and referring his uncle as "Uncle Jonesy" as a joke and he decides to call him that from now on. The next day, Rusty asked for Johnny's help to find some parts to build a go-kart and enter the go-kart race and while Buttons tries to write Bearbette a love letter and be himself (giving advice by his folks) to express his affection to her, but not trying to earn her father's trust. Johnny and Rusty finds a old car in Jonesy's shed and take it to fix it up for the weekend, with the help of Turner and Skeeter. When they finally finish fixing the car, they give it a name, and call it the Adventure Machine (commonly called the "AM" or "AM Flyer"). Meanwhile, Jonesy tries to book "Weird Al" Yankovic to come to perform. The following week, during the first day of summer camp Harold McCobbs comes to Chucklewood Park along with his assistant, Bob to check the park and addressing Jonesy that he'll present his company to the children. During the assembly, McCobbs' cancels "Weird Al" Yankovic performance for his presentation for the kids, he offers them free sample of corn pudding but Bob warns McCobbs that the corn pudding is contaminated with a toxic chemical and it's not a good idea. But McCobb decides to gives them away anyway and tells Bob to get ready to entertain the kids, dressed up as the mascot, "Corny McCorncob." Meanwhile, Rusty forgot about the go-kart race, so he and Buttons tries to head to the campsite and get the AM Flyer from Jonesy's shed by enrolling themselves as new campers. As they get the AM Flyer, they press a red button to go turbo fast to make their way to the race. But things dosen't go as they through when their AM Flyer starts to malfunction, causing havoc for both the park and the race until they crash on a tank truck full of corn pudding, causing the tank to burst and spill on Bob, infusing his body with the contaminated product and turn him in an anthropomorphic corn. As Ranger Jones gets upset of Buttons and Rusty for almost destroying the park and stealing his car, Johnny intervenes, telling him he was involved and gets in a argument with his uncle. Later, Jonesy breaks the bad news to the critters that the park is shutting down and that there's nothing he can do until he finds a lost document of Chucklewood Park that his sister, Sally, was saving in case anything happens to the park. But Harold McCobb overhears this and sends Bob (who has returned to his normal self for an unknown reason) to retreive the document. Meanwhile, Buttons and Rusty feel bad for what happened until Buttons notices the love letter he wrote for Bearbette was back in the AM Flyer and he asked for Rusty to help him find it. So they sneaked out at night to find the letter and head to the Ranger Station to find the document too. Unfortunately, as Johnny, Buttons and Rusty travel to McCobb Corn Industry on their own to confront Harold McCobb in the AM, they ended up crashing in a town near Crystal Bayou, called Crystal Grove, where they meet a girl named Robin (who happens to be McCobb's daughter who he disowned). Meanwhile, Ranger Jones, along with George and Abner must travel to find Johnny and the boy cubs, while Rosie and Bridgette and the rest of the young critters; Bearbette and Frisky, Skipper and Bluebell, Turner, Skeeter and Freddie stay behind to watch over Chucklewood. Harold McCobb finds out and sends Bob and hires a bounty-hunter/poacher, named "El Jefe," along with his henchwomen, the "Senoritas," a quintet of outlaw sisters consisting of Sarita (orange), Segunda (blue), Simona (green), Sofia (red) and Susana (yellow), to hunt down Johnny and the boy cubs. Meanwhile, back in Crystal Grove, while Johnny explains to Robin what happened and why they're there, he also explains to Buttons and Rusty the real reason why he's spending time with his uncle. When he was young, his mother was an wildlife expert, when she died in a forest fire after trying to rescue some animals. Realizing that the time has come to get revenge on her own father for disowning her, Robin agrees to go with Johnny, Buttons and Rusty and help them get their home back. While Buttons and Rusty venture off around town to find the parts to fix the AM Flyer and head back home, Johnny and Robin go to Crystal Bayou to see Lester Eli Gator for help. Lester tells them that there's a legend of a ancient bird known as the Thunderbird, that was once the protector Chucklewood, to save the park. He also tells them that they must go through a mystical cave in order to find the bird. Meanwhile, Ranger Jones, Abner and George make it to Crystal Grove where they think Johnny and the boy cubs are, but they are stopped by the town sheriff, Bill. Too obviously aware that there's a bear and a fox with him, the sheriff lets him go with a warning. As they make their way through town to search for the kids, they stop at a nearby biker bar to make a phone call back home, but are confronted by a group of outlaw bikers. As Ranger Jones and George try to fight the bikers, they get beat up badly, leaving Abner to fight the bikers including their leader. Soon, they all soon get arrested and sent to jail by Sheriff Bill. Now, they must find a way to break out before El Jefe, the Senoritas and Bob get to the kids first. They've managed to break out of jail along with the bikers (who apologize for interfering with the rescue mission and are revealed to be fans of Chucklewood Park and the biker leader's name is revealed to be Teddy), thanks to Abner's strength, but are stopped again by Sheriff Bill, only to distract him by telling him that an old lady nearby is littering and the sheriff starts tackling her, giving them enough time to escape. However, behind them, El Jefe abducts George and Abner with a tranquilizer gun. Ranger Jones was the only one who managed to escape. Meanwhile, back in Chucklewood, the boy cubs' moms and the rest of the young critters decide that they're going to need a lot of backup, so Bearbette uses the park intercom to call all of the other critters in the forest, including her parents, Darwin and Bearnadine, while the boy cubs' moms go to Franklin's cave to see if he has or can build a computer that can locate all of McCobb's forces outside of the industry, knowing that if they and all of the critters in the park can sweep up all of the enemy forces outside of the industry, they might be able to join George, Abner, Ranger Jones, Johnny and the boy cubs to make it for the final battle for Chucklewood. But they and the young critters are all captured by the Senoritas. As the kids and the cubs make their way back to Chucklewood, Johnny and Robin fall off the AM Flyer and into a river and get captured by Bob and some of McCobb's guards. While Robin is locked in a room, Johnny is locked in a cage with all of the animals in Chucklewood, including Abner, George, Rosie and Bridgette. In the cage, George and Abner reveal to Johnny a heartwarming past that when they were cute little cubs, they both had a set of families living in the same cave, just like Buttons and Rusty do today. Rosie and Bridgette then reveal to Johnny that when they were cute little cubs, they also both had a set of families living in the same cave, except unlike George and Abner's cave when they were cute little cubs, theirs had crystals on the inside. Then, all of Buttons and Rusty's folks told him that since they were cute little cubs, they had great times together, even as they grew older. Then, Harold McCobb comes in and reveals his plans to release a gigantic corn-like robot, the "Cornborg," to destroy Chucklewood and puts Bob in charge. Bob tries to double-cross McCobb and plans to take over the company for himself after he gets tired of being bossed around by him. McCobb, however, blackmails Bob, saying that if he gets defeated by anything that gets in the way, he's going to regret betraying his own boss for the rest of his days. Fortunately for Johnny, Robin and the animals of Chucklewood, there's no giving up for them, as Buttons and Rusty sneak through Bob, El Jefe and the Senoritas, into Harold McCobb's office drawer and steal the keys to unlock the cells and free Johnny, Robin and all the animals, allowing them to escape. They all find a secret passageway that leads from the Industry back to Chucklewood but are stopped by Harold McCobb and his guards. With no other choice, Robin goes through the passageway to get the Thunderbird, while Johnny and all the animals decide to fight. Fortunately, Ranger Jones and Lester arrive and they had rallied up every remaining critter in Chucklewood to help out. Ranger Jones informs his nephew and all of the animals that he, Lester and all of the other critters were able to sweep up every one of McCobb's forces outside of the industry and the battle begins. Meanwhile, as Robin goes through the mystical cave, she finally bought the Thunderbird to the real world and she asks him to help her. As Johnny reaches Robin with the Thunderbird, on his phone, he is stopped by McCobb himself and is held hostage, but Buttons and Rusty managed to save him. As Harold McCobb is finally defeated, along with El Jefe and the Senoritas, he calls for Bob to help him escape, but Bob ditched him to his defeat, telling him that he'll take his chance with his regrets and that he wasn't enough of a better father to Robin. He prepares to fly off to Chucklewood in the Cornborg to destroy it. The gang is unable to catch up with him or use the AM Flyer because it is out of gas. Fortunately, Teddy and the rest of the same bikers from before come and help Ranger Jones, Johnny and all the critters get back to Chucklewood. They also take the AM Flyer and the detained guards of McCobb, Senoritas, El Jefe and Harold McCobb himself with them. As Bob arrives to the park with the Cornborg, he decides to start his destruction at a nearby campsite full of children and informs all the loggers that he's in charge. Meanwhile, "Weird Al" Yankovic comes to the Chucklewood campsite to perform for the children with his accordion. But when Bob starts his destruction, "Weird Al" Yankovic and the children start to panic until Bob destroys his accordion, causing him go on a rampage against Bob. As everyone makes it back to the park, they get all the children out of the campsite to safety and try to stop Bob from destroying both the park and the campsite. Bob, however, releases a chemical onto the loggers which turns them into vegetables humanoids and releases a swarm of corn-shaped robots to the destroy the park with him and the battle for Chucklewood begins. During the fight, Buttons maintains his bravery while saving Bearbette from the clutches of some robots, same for Rusty who saves Frisky. Then, Buttons and Rusty manage to refuel the AM and fly to Bob and the giant robot to confront him. Unable to stand this, Harold McCobb breaks free and decides to join the fight, only to help save the park and get payback on Bob. However, unaware of what McCobb's doing, Bob says to him, "Not now, McCobb. I'm busy doing what you ordered me to do." and he throws McCobb onto the ground knocking him out unconscious without being killed. Fortunately, Robin arrives with the Thunderbird, along with his older brothers that are also ancient birds, the Snowbird and the Heatbird. -------MORE COMING SOON------- Voice cast * Donielle T. Hansley Jr. as Buttons, a cute little bear cub who wishes he was brave * Nicolas Cantu as Rusty, an energetic fox cub and Buttons' best friend * Miles Bakshi as Johnny, Ranger Jones' 13-year-old nephew who came to spend the summer in Chucklewood Park with his uncle and go on an adventure with Buttons and Rusty * Aubrey Anderson-Emmons as Robin, a 13-year-old girl who lives in a town called Crystal Grove, who befriended Johnny and the boy cubs. She's also the daughter of Harold McCobb * Will Ferrell as Ranger Jones a.k.a. "Jonesy," the park ranger of Chucklewood and Johnny's uncle * Danny McBride as Abner, a male bear and Buttons' father * Paul Rudd as George, a male fox and Rusty's father * Rosario Dawson as Bridgette, a female bear and Buttons' mother * Kristen Wiig as Rosie, a female fox and Rusty's mother * Skai Jackson as Bearbette, a female bear cub and Buttons' girlfriend * Mckenna Grace as Frisky, a female fox cub and Rusty's girlfriend * Keegan-Michael Key as Darwin, a male bear and Bearbette's overprotective father * Gabrielle Union as Bearnadine, a female bear and Bearbette's mother * Harland Williams as Skipper, a male rabbit and one of Buttons and Rusty's friends * Kristen Schaal as Bluebell, a female rabbit and one of Buttons and Rusty's friends * Brian Posehn as Turner, a turtle and one of Buttons and Rusty's friends * Kevin Hart as Skeeter, a small mouse and one of Buttons and Rusty's friends * Bill Hader as Freddie, a raccoon who picks on and bullies Buttons and Rusty (mostly Buttons), but is one of their friends * Brad Garrett as Lester Eli Gator, an alligator with a cajun accent who lives in Crystal Bayou and a good friend of Buttons, Rusty, Bearbette and Frisky * Kenan Thompson as Franklin, an owl and Buttons and Rusty's teacher * Bruce Campbell as Harold McCobb, the main antagonist and the CEO of "McCobb Corn Industry." He's also Robin's father * Nick Kroll as Bob, Harold McCobb's assistant and the industry's mascot, Corny McCorncob, who "turns into" an anthropomorphic corn. He's also the secondary main antagonist * Danny Trejo as El Jefe, the hired poacher and bounty-hunter who wears a fanny pack. He gets mad whenever someone gets his name wrong * Salma Hayek as Sarita Senorita * Gina Rodriguez as Segunda Senorita * Grey DeLisle as Sofia Senorita and Simona Senorita * Gabriel Iglesias as Susana Senorita * Jim Carrey as Sheriff Bill, an eccentric and sadistic town sheriff of Crystal Grove * Andy Samberg as Deputy Tony * Stephen Tobolowsky as Commissioner * Thomas "Tiny" Lister Jr. as Teddy, the Biker Leader * Elizabeth Banks as Sally, a wildlife expert and the deceased mother of Johnny and younger sister of Ranger Jones * Ric Flair as The Thunderbird, an ancient bird based on Chucklewood's legend * "Weird Al" Yankovic as Himself * Barbara Goodson as Additional Voices * Mona Marshall as Additional Voices Soundtrack # "I'm Alright" by Kenny Loggins # "Working for the Weekend" by Loveboy # "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" by Dead or Alive # "Let's Go All the Way" by Sly Fox # "Move Your Feet" by Junior Senior # "(I Just) Died in Your Arms" by Cutting Crew # "Party Hard" by Andrew W.K. # "Intergalactic" by Beastie Boys # "We're Not Gonna Take It" by Twisted Sister # "Footloose" by Kenny Loggins # "The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)" by Ylvis # "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons Other songs in the film include: * "6 Foot 7 Foot" (instrumental) by Lil Wayne (uncredited) * "Trololo Song" by Eduard Khil (uncredited) * "DARE" by Gorillaz (uncredited) * "Tequila" by The Champs * "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns N' Roses * "Paranoid" by Black Sabbath (uncredited) * "Mickey" by Toni Basil * "Joker" by Steve Miller Trivia * While the film is primarily a traditional 2D animation for the characters, it also shares elements of 3D computer-animation as well. * The film notably depicts Buttons with sclera, in contrast to his original appearance with black bead eyes and Rusty with his snout and muzzle fur being shorter. * Buttons and Rusty's voices will share similar voices to Gumball and Darwin from The Amazing World of Gumball. * Most of the lead characters will be voiced by child actors. Character Redesigns *Buttons - Buttons has sclera in contrast to his black bead eyes, his body is slimmer, his tail is the same color as his muzzle, chest fur, hands, feet and highlight around his eyes and his fur color is golden brown *Rusty - Rusty's fur is more red, his snout and muzzle fur are shorter, the tip of his tail is white, while his feet are still black and his eyes are wider *Abner - *Bridgette - *George - *Rosie - *Bearbette - *Frisky - *Darwin - *Bearnadine - *Skipper - *Bluebell - *Turner - *Skeeter - *Freddie - Freddie has a spiky-hair style, his ears, arms and feet are black, his appearance is similar to some raccoon characters from The Raccoons and he wears a red short sleeve hoodie with a raccoon skull on it *Lester Eli Gator - Lester is more muscular with yellow eyes instead having light green eyes. He also wears shorts *Franklin - *Ranger Jones a.k.a. "Jonesy" - Ranger Jones wears an upper tan shirt and dark green pants. He also has brown hair and a sideburn (hinting he's younger, around his early 40's) Source Material There will be many significant differences from the series in this movie: * The Adventure Machine is commonly called the "AM" or "AM Flyer" in the movie as well as its appearance being updated. * The working title, "The Chucklewood Movie" would be differrent to the original. * Some of the characters' designs and the background in the movie will be different than in the series. * The cave that Buttons and Rusty and their families live in will be redesigned. * As a park, Chucklewood Park also has a campsite. Promotion and Sponsorship The film will promote the indoor water park resort, Great Wolf Lodge as its sponsorship to the movie. Transcript Motion Picture Rating (MPAA) Rated PG for some action/peril, brief rude humor and thematic elements. Category:Chucklewood Critters Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Films Category:Traditional animated Category:Computer-animated Category:PG-Rated films Category:PG Category:Family Category:Comedy Category:2D animation Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Movies Category:Animated films based on animated series